


i wanna see you every second

by jujaeist



Series: x1s cute babies [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff with a little bit angst, M/M, Minhee is also whipped but its a secret, eunsang is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujaeist/pseuds/jujaeist
Summary: ~4 times Eunsang watched Minhee in his sleep looking like a dreamy prince and 1 time Minhee caught him~- istg its actually funny I just suck at writing summaries lolol -





	i wanna see you every second

**Author's Note:**

> I love Minisang so much, hope there will be more fics about them because THEY ARE SO CUTEEEEEE💖
> 
> I appreciate the kudos and comments so much, please let me know what you think about it and what you would like to see🙏🏻💗
> 
> Also my English is not THAT good so expect some grammar errors!

_'You can do this, Eunsang! Be brave!'_ Eunsang whispered.

  
He slowly get out of his bed and wore his shirt. It was so hot in Korea that almost all of them would stay shirtless at home.

  
It made Eunsang a bit shy tho, you know seeing your crush like that. Bu still, he managed to go through it thanks to his best friend, Minhee's roommate Junho.

  
Yes, Minhee's roommate is not him. This was a little sad because Eunsang wanted to stay in the same room with him but instead Junho got the chance.

_"Junho, i swear to god. Just change your room with me. I promise i wont tell Hyeongjun about your crush on him." Eunsang giggled and hugged Junho._  
_"No! How many times do i have to tell this Sangie, i don't wanna get separeted with the love of my life." He turned to him._  
_"You already see Minhee thanks to me being his roommate. That must be enough or else you will get caught just like how i caught you. It was so funny tho."_

He messaged Junho before open their rooms door.  
_To: Junnie_  
_'Junho-ya, is he finally sleeping? Please say yes im outside'_  
_To: SangSang_  
_'Yes, Sangie. He is sleeping. Just come in and i will go to your room AGAIN FOR THE NTH TIME THIS WEEK'_

  
He was mad MAD. He liked to see Hyeongjun sleeping too, Eunsang understood him to be honest.

  
He entered the room, went to Chajun's bed, which was next to his. He was able to see Minhee's sleeping face now. Also his messy bed hair and pretty freckles.

  
And it was way too cute.

  
Eunsang literally blushed just by looking at his sleepy face.  
His love was on another level.

He wished Minhee would like him back too, but it was not gonna happen so he just stopped thinking about it.

  
_"Minhee. Kang Minhee.. Why are you like this, so beautiful and dreamy... Seriously stop playing with my heart. Well, you don't even know my feelings..."_

  
He grumbled to himself, half smiling. Praying he wouldnt get caught.

  
The night went by like that.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

_"Eunsang wake up. We are going to be late. It's already 6 a.m" _

  
He heard Seungyoun's voice but he was too tired to open his eyes.

Well.... he didn't sleep till 5 a.m so it was normal.

_"Hyung, im way too sleepy. Can't you guys go without me?"_

Seungyoun laughed. It was an official schedule so everyone had to show up.

_"Sorry boy, but it is an important schedule. So sadly, you have to wake up and take a shower. You wouldn't want Minhee to see you sleep here right?"_

Eunsang opened his eyes wide when he heard what Seungyoun say. Then nodded and got out of the bed.

  
He was right, he fell asleep on Chajun's bed. He thanked Seungyoun before got out of the room.

  
It was going to be a long day.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_"Hey Sang, did you see my face cream? That strawberry scented one. I can't find it."_

Eunsang screamed when he heard Minhee's voice inside the bathroom searching for his cream.

_"KANG MINHEE WHAT THE HECK IM TAKING A SHOWER WHY ARE YOU INSIDE? HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW ITS ME?!"_

Minhee laughed at the sudden loud voice of Eunsang.

_"How can i not know Eunsang-ah, you are the only one who uses this perfect peach scented shower gel in this house. You know how I say i love your fragrance everytime i hug you."_

Eunsang was blushing right know but Minhee didn't have to know it so he didn't say anything. He just take his arm out of the shower curtain and show him where his cream at.

_"Junho used it so it should be there among my shower stuff Mini."_

Him saying 'Mini' made Minhee soft. He definitely like it when its Eunsang who say it.

Eunsang then countinued his shower, lastly turn on the cold water to wake himself even more.

_'I cant believe he did that... What if i didnt close the curtain. Definitely a shock for me. Not like we didn't see each other without clothes before but still. My heart just can't take it.'_ He laughed at himself because he was so whipped and embarrassed.

He loved Kang Minhee more than his own existence.

It was a well known fact among some members (Hyeongjun, Junho because they were Minhee's roommates and they caught him 2 times already so he just told them about his feelings towards Minhee. And other two was Wooseok and Yohan. They just knew it. Eunsang doesnt know how yet.)

_"YAAAAA LEE EUNSANG COME OUT! I'LL TELL EVERYTHING IF YOU DONT RIGHT NOW!"_ he heard Hyeongjun's voice from outside.

_'They wont let me live, right.....'_ he thought.

  
Again, it was going to be a VEEEERY LONG day.

_____________________________________________________________________________

They were going to that very important schedule. It was for their first full album comeback and all members were excited about it.

It was their first shooting day and it was a dance scene. Eunsang knew he fucked up pretty badly because he was way too sleepy to dance today. And it's not like they can cancel the shooting just because one member was sleepy. 

He promised himself to do his best and not sleep. At least he hoped.

_"Eunsang, are you okay? You dont look like you are." _It was Minhee, whos sitting in front of him in the car.

_"Yes, Mini. I'm okay. Why would i not be?"_ Eunsang smiled at him, he tried his best.

_"Sang i know you. You didn't even smile once since we get on the car. Mind to tell me?" _Minhee looked at him with a worried face.

Eunsang put his hand on Minhee's shoulder and then tilted his head.

_"Min, really. I'm okay im just tired. Chajun didnt let me sleep early last night."_ Good thing, he had his earphones and couldnt hear Eunsang's words.

_"Oh, why~ What he did to you that you couldnt even sleep~"_ both laughed.

_"Why am i even friends with you ughhh. Stop Mini." _

Minhee then suddenly looked at him with a serious face.

_"I thought you love me, im crying"_ he acted like he was wiping his fAkE tEaRs.

Eunsang actually frozed for a moment. He was caught of guard.

_"I dont love you, i actually hate you, what do you even say Kang Minhee."_

_"Yes yes and i am Hwang Yunseong trying to act like i am a bad dancer."_

They then get back to what they were doing. Minhee turned his back to Eunsang to listen his music and Eunsang continued to watch his back. 

He sure was tired. And sleepy.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The shoot started after all members got their makeup & hair done. 

"We all look bomb. Believe me, One It's will fall for us." Hangyul said

"They already fell for us tho." Wooseok said back to him. Their conversation made everyone smile, excluded Eunsang. He was, again, way too tired for it. 

"GUYS! We will start the shooting in 2 minutes. GET READY!" The director said. 

All members went to the stairs and stand in the middle. 

The set was so big and they were going to dance on this almost 3 meters high thing.

It was scary. Was big enough for 11 members to fit but still, it was so high from ground.

"Scary, right? But dont be scared guys i'm here." Seungwoo looked at members eyes to make sure everyone is good.

"WE ARE STARTING THE DANCE SCENE SHOOTING!" 

All members did well. But the director wasnt satisfied with the shot so they decided to do it for second time. 

Eunsang, on the other hands was feeling like he is going to die. 

He slept only 1 hour and it wasnt enough for this hard dance routine. To think that they will shoot the scene again, it was impossible.

But he couldnt do anything about it, right? It was for their comeback and he SHOULD be able to finish the shooting. He didnt want to made his members tired again tomorrow because he knew they would immediately stop if he said anything and then would do the shooting again tomorrow.

"My sons, you are all alright, right? Please tell me if any of you cant do it. It's important but your health is WAY more important." Yohan said while looking at maknae line and they all nodded. 

'No, Eunsang. You can't bother them with your own problem. It was your fault to not sleep early.' Eunsang though to himself while nodding.

In the middle of shooting, Minhee looked to other side just to see Eunsang with his eyes closed walking back without looking to got out of camera and then he realized the other boy was about to fall from that high platform.

_'OH MY FRICKING GOD HE IS ABOUT TO FALL KANG MINHEE DO SOMETHING' _ he couldnt move because of the shock.

_"EUNSANG PLEASE BE CAREF-"_ he couldn't finish his words because he literally run to hold Eunsang's arm but it was too late. He couldn't reach enough to hold him.

He immediately run to the stairs to go down.

Tears already starting to got onto his eyes.

_'I... I couldn't catch him.. I couldn't catch him..... I couldn't catch him. Fuck!' _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till here! It means a lot to me. Please dont forget to let me know what you think. 
> 
> BTW, i felt so bad for our baby Sangie while writing it :( I'm sorry Sangie i'll make sure you will be happy!
> 
> I'll probably update this every other day so that you guys dont need to wait so much. 
> 
> Also a question.  
-You guys prefer short or long fic? This was going to be a oneshot but i just cant write oneshot because then this would be close to 15k lol
> 
> Thanks for reading again, waiting for the answers!💖


End file.
